Hogwarts in the Time Vortex
by tardis456
Summary: Set WAAY after The Snowmen for the Doctor and Clara, set just after the battle of Hogwarts for Harry, Ron and Hermione. What happens of you mix Harry Potter with Doctor Who? Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts in the Time Vortex

Chapter one

"So, where do you wanna go this time, eh?" A man, wearing a long purple overcoat, a brown waist coat with a white shirt underneath it, along with brown trousers and boots with a blue bow tie with silver symbols on it, said. He was looking at a hexagonal shaped console in a large room with a balcony in it. A large coelom extending from the hexagonal console with several green tubes in it and two large glass spikes, one at the top and the other at the bottom, neared the top before it became three rotating cogs with circular symbols on them.

"I don't know, you did say this thing can travel anywhere in the universe, right?" A woman, in her early twenties, with brown hair and blue eyes, said. She was wearing a black top with white polka dots on it, and blue trousers.

"That's the Tardis, Clara." The man said. The woman, Clara, smiled. "Tell you what, let's set the controls to random, and see where the Tardis takes us, shall we?" The man asked.

"Ok, Doctor." Clara said. The Doctor grinned. He then pulled a leaver on the console, and the Tardis groaned. When it stopped groaning, the Doctor pointed at the doors.

"Outside those doors, could be anywhere, any when, and it's ours to see." He said. Clara smiled at him, and they both walked to the doors and stepped out. When they did so, they were met with several people pointing what looked like sticks at them, most of the people wearing robes. The Doctor and Clara both raised their hands to symbolise surrender. The Doctor quickly scanned the area he and Clara were in with his eyes. It was some kind of castle, looking like a bomb had fallen on it.

"Doctor, why are these people pointing sticks at us?" Clara asked.

"Be silent, girl!" An aging man said.

"Dawlish, be careful, they could be Death Eaters." A man with brown skin and no hair said.

"What? Dressed like that? Give me a break, Kingsley." Dawlish said.

"What's going on here?" A young man's voice asked. Suddenly, a young man, about seventeen, walked through the crowd of people, along with a girl with brown bushy hair and a boy with ginger hair. The young man noticed the Doctor and Clara. He got a stick out is pocket and pointed it at them. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"And I'm Clara." Clara said.

"Doctor? Don't you mean Healer?" The boy with ginger hair asked.

"No, I definitely mean Doctor." The Doctor said. The people murmured.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, take these two to Professor McGonagall." Kingsley said.

"Yes sir." The young man, Potter, said. "You, move!" He then said, to the Doctor and Clara.

"Alright, we're moving." The Doctor said. "Hold on, I just need to…" He then began.

"No, get moving!" The boy with ginger hair, Weasley, said. He and the girl, Granger, were also pointing sticks at the Doctor and Clara.

"Ok, ok, we'll move." The Doctor said before he and Clara were led away by Granger, Weasley and Potter following them. They walked into the remains of the old castle.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Clara asked.

"I don't know, Clara. I didn't bother checking the scanners before we came out." The Doctor said. They reached the remains of a stone gargoyle, and walked up a flight of stairs that were behind it. When they reached the top of the stairs, Granger knocked on a door.

"Enter." A woman's voice said. Granger opened the door, and Weasley and Potter shoved the Doctor and Clara in.

"Ron, Harry, don't be so rough." Granger said.

"Sorry, Hermione." Weasley, Ron, said. They were in an office.

"Oh, this is nice. What do you think, Clara?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, nice." Clara said.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, what is the meaning of this? And who are these people?" An old woman asked.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall, but these two just appeared out of nowhere in a blue box, and we don't know how." Hermione said.

"Appeared? You mean just like that?" Professor McGonagall asked, clicking her fingers.

"Yes, Professor, just like that." Harry said.

"Very well, Weasley, go to Professor Slughorn and get a bottle of Veritaserum, Granger, go to the Aurors and tell them to investigate this 'blue box'. Potter, you stay here, you're going to help me interrogate these two." Professor McGonagall said. During all that, the Doctor had his hands in his overcoat pocket. He clicked his fingers. Outside, in the courtyard, the Tardis doors slammed shut. In Professor McGonagall's office, Hermione and Ron nodded before they left. When they did, Professor McGonagall looked at the Doctor and Clara. "Who are you? If you don't mind me asking." She said.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Clara Oswald." The Doctor said. "Now, can I just ask where we are?" He then asked. Professor McGonagall and Harry looked at each other.

"Muggles." Harry said. Meanwhile, Ron had went down to the dungeons and walked into a classroom. A man with balding hair looked at him.

"Oh, Mr Weasley, this is a surprise." He said.

"Sorry to bother you, Professor Slughorn, but Professor McGonagall wants some Veritaserum to interrogate two people who appeared in the school." Ron said.

"Well then, let's see." Slughorn said before he looked through a few cupboards. "Aha, here we are my strongest batch. Take this to Professor McGonagall." He said, giving Ron a small bottle of a clear liquid. Ron took it and went to leave. "Oh, Mr Weasley, tell Finnegan when you see him that I want to have a word with him." Slughorn said.

"Will do, sir." Ron said before he left. Meanwhile, Hermione walked out into the courtyard.

"Professor McGonagall wants you to investigate this box." She said. The Aurors nodded and began to look at the Tardis. Up in Professor McGonagall's office, Ron came in.

"The Veritaserum, Professor." He said.

"Thank you, Weasley." Professor McGonagall said, taking the small bottle from Ron. The Doctor was looking at a rotating device on a table.

"How fascinating, this isn't powered by batteries or electricity at all." He said.

"Excuse me, sir, but can you just drink this?" Professor McGonagall asked. The Doctor looked up, and took the bottle from Professor McGonagall and looked at it, before he took a sip.

"Tastes like water." He said.

"Now, sir, what is your name?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I told you, my name's the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"He can't be lying, Professor, he's taken the potion." Harry said. Hermione walked in.

"The Aurors are investigating the box." She said.

"Ah, good. Tell me, Doctor, what is that box?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It's called the Tardis. T.A.R.D.I.S. stands for time and relative dimension in space. It's my ship and home. It can travel in time and space." The Doctor said.

"Please, could you empty your pockets, sir?" Professor McGonagall asked. The Doctor looked at her, before he placed his hand in his pockets, and pulled out all sorts of objects. He placed them on the table, and Professor McGonagall, Hermione and Harry looked at them, while Ron pointed his stick at Clara and the Doctor. Finally, Hermione held up a tube like device.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said.

"And what does it do?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much anything." The Doctor said.

"So, it's just like a wand?" Ron asked.

"Wand? Is that what your sticks are, and why you keep pointing them at me and Clara? Are you wizards and witches?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Ron said.

"Impossible, there is no such thing as…" The Doctor began.

"Petrificus Totalus." Ron said. The Doctor froze, unable to move.

"Thank you, Weasley, he was getting annoying." Professor McGonagall said before she, Harry and Hermione continued to search through the Doctor's things. Five minutes later, Ron unfroze the Doctor.

"Magic." He finished his sentence. "Hold on, did you just freeze me? With magic? Oh my god, you are wizards and witches!" He said.

"Yeah, and you are in Hogwarts, the best magic school in the world." Ron said. Suddenly, Kingsley burst into the room.

"Professor McGonagall, that box, it's resisting all magic, and is now striking lightning." He said. Five minutes later, everyone was outside, looking at the Tardis. Dawlish walked to it, and was blasted backwards off his feet by a bolt of lightning from the lantern.

"What have you done?!" The Doctor asked, horrified.

"What is it, Doctor?" Clara asked.

"It's security program seventy-five, pretty soon this entire castle will be sucked into the Time Vortex." The Doctor said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Security program seventy-five? Time Vortex? What rubbish is this? It's just a box." Ron said.

"It's not a box, Ron, the man said it was a time machine." Hermione said.

"Doctor, why has security program seventy-five been activated?" Clara asked.

"If the Tardis is in danger, or feels it is in danger, it will shoot off into the Time Vortex by itself. But it will also take the pilot with it, and the pilot's surroundings. So, since I'm the pilot, the Tardis is going to take this so called 'school of magic' and send it into the Time Vortex along with itself." The Doctor said.

"Then what do we do, Doctor?" Clara asked.

"I don't know, I never thought security program seventy-five would activate." The Doctor said. The Tardis groaned, and more lightning bolts struck. "But for the current moment, I suggest we all get into the castle, and hope for the best." The Doctor said. Everyone then ran into the castle, and into a large hall, when Professor McGonagall went to the doors, got out her wand, and pointed it to her throat.

"All students and staff get into Hogwarts or the Great Hall immediately!" She said, her voice magnified to one hundred times its original volume. More people came into the Great Hall. Suddenly, a large flash of white light struck around Hogwarts, throwing everyone in the Great Hall on the floor or into the wall. Outside, a large lightning bolt shot up from Hogwarts, before it came crashing down, and struck the castle, creating a massive bang, before leaving nothing where Hogwarts once stood. Inside, the Doctor looked up from a table he was thrown behind.

"Clara? Clara? Clara!" He called.

"I'm over here." Clara said, crawling out from under a different table. The Doctor went to her, and helped her up.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I feel fine. What happened?" Clara asked.

"I don't know yet, but I guarantee we'll find out soon." The Doctor said. Meanwhile, Harry was on the floor over by the golden doors to the Great Hall.

"Ginny." He muttered. His eyes then snapped open. "Ginny!" He called, getting up and running out the Great Hall. He ran into a smaller room, then into a set of staircases. He saw a girl with long red hair lying on one of the stairs, and ran to her. "Ginny." He said. The girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Harry. What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I know a man who might." Harry said, helping Ginny up. Meanwhile, Hermione was lying on the floor in the Great Hall, her arm outstretched to Ron's, who was a few feet from her. They both opened their eyes.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron." Hermione said. The Doctor looked around the Great Hall. Everyone else was regaining consciousness, and there was no physical injury on any of them. The Doctor spotted Professor McGonagall, and went to her.

"Excuse me, what was it, Professor McGinagall? McGonagall, sorry, um, do you still have my sonic screwdriver?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, here." Professor McGonagall said, handing the Doctor his screwdriver. "I'm sorry I had to keep hold of it for a while, but I needed to check for any signs of dark magic on it." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, thanks." The Doctor said before he turned around and turned his screwdriver on. A green light flashed from it and a buzzing noise emitted. The Doctor turned his screwdriver off, flicked his wrist and the screwdriver extended. "Oh no." The Doctor said before he ran out the Great Hall, and out the castle.

"Doctor!" Clara said, before she ran after him, followed by Professor McGonagall. Outside, red and purple streaks of energy had formed around the school in the sky. The Doctor looked around.

"We're in big trouble." The Doctor said. Hogwarts was floating through a large, tunnel like formation of the red and purple energy.

"Where are we?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We're in the Time Vortex." The Doctor said.

"But you can get us out, right? With the Tardis?" Clara asked.

"Unfortunately, the Tardis hasn't got enough power to take the castle with it. If I had some rift energy, and looped it around the Tardis and Hogwarts, I could be able to tow the castle through the Time Vortex, but I don't." The Doctor said. Five minutes later, the Doctor was in the Great Hall, along with everyone who was in the castle, trying to get some attention. "Now, can I please just…OI!" The Doctor shouted. No one bothered to pay him any attention, all of them fussing about what had happened. The Doctor got out his screwdriver and pointed it up into the air, and turned it on. A pierce loud, ear splitting scream echoed from the screwdriver, shutting everyone up, and making them put their fingers to their ears. The Doctor turned his screwdriver off. "Now then! First things first! We all need to be calm and relaxed! Second, if we want to get home, then you have to listen to me!" The Doctor shouted.

"Why should we? Who are you anyway?" Ginny asked.

"At this current moment, I'm your only way out of here." The Doctor said.

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

"Well, first of all, I need a records book about this school. Anyone know where such a book is?" The Doctor asked. Everyone murmured.

"In the library, I can take you there." Hermione said.

"Right, good." The Doctor said before he followed Hermione out the Great Hall. As they walked up the stairs to the library, the Doctor was admiring the stonework.

"If you are a muggle, how can you travel in time?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not a muggle, I'm a Time Lord." The Doctor said.

"All right, if you're not going to answer properly." Hermione said.

"No, I am, really. I've got two hearts, I'm not a human." The Doctor said.

"What? You really are an alien?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. And I'll prove it to you when all this is over." The Doctor said before he and Hermione walked into a large library. "Oh, now this is nice!" The Doctor exclaimed. Hermione went to a shelf and got down a large red book. "Ah, thank you." The Doctor said, taking the book and flicking through it at an impossible to read speed.

"I thought you wanted to read it." Hermione said.

"I did, the founders of this castle are Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, and all the Hogwarts houses are named after them." The Doctor said.

"Ok, so you did read it." Hermione said.

"Anyway, I've now got the knowledge I needed, so now I can get onto stage two of my plan." The Doctor said.

"You have a plan?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's more of a thing." The Doctor said.

"A thing?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, a thing, a plan like thing, respect the thing." The Doctor said before he ran out the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"You're going to what?" Clara asked. The Doctor had just run back into the Great Hall, and almost ran into Clara.

"You heard me. Now that I know the exact geometry of the castle, I know how I'm going to get Hogwarts out the Time Vortex." The Doctor said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Easy, I just need to use a triple folded wave length amplifier to…no, wait, sorry, hold on." The Doctor said before he paused. "Sorry, that's something I had to do a few years ago." He said. "Anyway, what I need to do is something that has to work." He then said.

"What?!" Clara asked, now getting impatient.

"Look, in simple terms, what we need to do is turn Hogwarts into a Tardis." The Doctor said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, follow me and you'll find out." The Doctor said before he ran out the Great Hall. Clara looked at Hermione and Professor McGonagall before she ran after the Doctor. Hermione and Professor McGonagall followed.

"Harry, Ron, come on!" Hermione said. Harry and Ron ran after her. They went into the courtyard, and saw the Doctor running to the Tardis. It was now calm, no lightning striking, and it wasn't groaning. The Doctor looked through his pockets. Clara, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Professor McGonagall reached him. The Doctor took his hand out his overcoat pocket, drawing out a small, silver Yale key. He put it in the Tardis lock, and turned it. The sound of the lock unlocking sounded.

"Welcome…to the Tardis." The Doctor said before he opened the double doors and stepped in, followed by the others. But the console room was lit red. A loud bell was ringing.

"What's wrong with it?" Clara asked.

"She doesn't feel right. It's like she's…sick." The Doctor said. He ran to the hexagonal console and looked at a scanner on it. "Oh, come on, what's wrong with you, eh? What've the nasty wizards done to you, eh?" He asked, more to the Tardis than the others. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Professor McGonagall looked around the Tardis.

"If you really are a muggle, how can you do things that only a wizard or a witch should be able to do?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I'm not a muggle, more to the point, I'm not even human." The Doctor said. He pulled a few leavers, only to have the console room light a darker red. "Ok, maybe that wasn't a good idea." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Clara asked.

"Well, first things first, we need to get to one of my old console rooms." The Doctor said.

"Right, where are they?" Harry asked.

"Who knows? The Tardis is like a maze sometimes." The Doctor said. He then ran from the console, up some stairs to the balcony, across it and through a door, the others following him. They were in a hexagonal corridor, lit green from lights on the ceiling. The Doctor was running through the corridor, and everyone ran after him. After about thirty minutes of running through the corridors, Ron leaned against the wall.

"How…many…corridors…has…this…place…got?" He asked, panting. Suddenly, they were all standing in front of a pair of sealed doors.

"Ha, ha, atta girl." The Doctor said. "But what was the passkey?" He then asked.

"Can't you just open the doors?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, the doors need a passkey to get in. But what was it?" The Doctor asked. "Ah, of course. Crimson, eleven, delight, petrichor." He then said. The doors remained closed.

"Why haven't they opened?" Hermione asked.

"The Tardis is telepathic. You don't say it, you _think _it." The Doctor said. He looked at the doors before he thought of four things: A crimson table cloth, the number eleven, Amy Pond's wedding day, a drop of rain falling onto soil. The doors opened. Everyone ran in, and found themselves in a large, white room with roundels on the wall, and a hexagonal console in the center of the room, with half of a coelom with a red block in it. The Doctor walked around the console, looking at it. "Now, the second thing we need to do is detach this console from the Tardis and place it in Hogwarts." The Doctor said.

"And how are we going to do that? This thing is far too big to fit through the doors." Clara said.

"We could use a shrinking charm." Harry said.

"No, the Tardis will resist anything to do with your magic." The Doctor said.

"Well, what do we do?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to have to dismantle the console, piece by piece, so we can then reassemble it in Hogwarts." The Doctor said. He got out his screwdriver, and crouched down behind the console, pointed it at the bottom of the console and turned it on. Something bleeped. The Doctor looked up. "You didn't press something, did you? Any of you?" He asked.

"No." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall and Clara said.

"Hmm, perhaps I should detach the time rotor first, then the console panels, then the bottom of the console." The Doctor said. He then used his screwdriver on the coelom, the time rotor, walking around the console to get at every point of the time rotor. When he finished, the time rotor lifted slightly, till the Doctor pulled it out, with some difficulty. "Clara, a little help." He said. Clara walked to him and helped the Doctor pull the time rotor out the console, leaving a circular hole in the middle of the console.

"Why is this thing so 'eavy?" Clara asked.

"No idea." The Doctor said. He and Clara placed the time rotor on the floor. The Doctor went back to the console, and looked under it. "Right, now I just need to detach the console panels then the bottom." The Doctor said. About ten minutes later, the console was divided into three parts, the time rotor, the console panel and the bottom. "Right, now that's sorted, we need to get these parts of the console to the castle. Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry, but we need to use that entrance hall as a console room." The Doctor said.

"Do what you have to do, Doctor." Professor McGonagall said.

"Right, good. Now, I'm going to need some help to get this lot to the castle." The Doctor said.

"We can use the levitation charm, it works on anything." Hermione said.

"Good, good. Well then, we'd best get to the school." The Doctor said before he walked out the doors, Clara and Professor McGonagall following, while Harry, Ron and Hermione got out their wands and pointed them at the three pieces of the console. They levitated. Harry, Ron and Hermione then walked out the doors, the console parts in front of them. Five minutes later, the Doctor was closing the Tardis doors. He and the others then walked back into the castle. "Right, if you three can put those down I can get to work." The Doctor said. Hermione, Ron and Harry flicked their wands and the parts of the console dropped to the ground gently. The Doctor went to the bottom, and pushed at it, trying to move it to the center of the entrance hall. Clara went to him and helped. Finally, when the bottom was in the center of the entrance hall, the Doctor crouched down and used his sonic on the bottom, connecting it to the floor. Harry watched him before he went into the Great Hall, and walked to Ginny.

"Harry! Where've you been?" Ginny asked.

"With that man, he says he can get us out of this place." Harry said.

"And he does?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Harry said. In the entrance hall, the Doctor was connecting the console panels to the bottom.

"Could somebody pass me some sodium chloride?" He asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"He means salt, Ronald." Hermione said.

"Oh, right." Ron said before he walked into the Great Hall. When he came out, he was holding a small bag of salt. "Here." He said before he cucked it to the Doctor. He caught it in one hand.

"What do you need the salt for?" Clara asked.

"One of the leavers is lose, and keeps slipping down, so I needed salt to strengthen it." The Doctor said. He opened the bag, took out a handful of salt, and sprinkled it over a red leaver. He then blew on the salt. It scattered everywhere. The Doctor beamed. "Well now, only two more things to do." He said.

"Which are?" Clara asked.

"I need to reconnect the time rotor to the console, then I need to fly Hogwarts through the Time Vortex and back to Earth." The Doctor said. He then went to the time rotor and tried to pick it up. "Little help, Clara." He said, his voice strained. Clara went to him and helped him pick up the time rotor and placed it in the console. The Doctor got out his screwdriver and pointed it at the time rotor. It was fixed in place. "Right, now then, let's see if I remember how to fly a Tardis with this console." The Doctor said before he pulled a leaver. The sound of the Tardis dematerialising sounded, but the time rotor on the console in Hogwarts was rising and falling. The Doctor continued using the controls on the console, before the entire castle shook.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Time bump. We're getting closer to Earth." The Doctor said. He pressed a few switches and pulled two leavers and the castle flew through the Time Vortex. The Doctor smiled at Clara, before he pulled a leaver. Suddenly, the sound of a lightning bolt sounded, and the entire castle was consumed by a bright, white light. When the light disappeared, the Doctor looked up from the floor. The time rotor was stationary. The Doctor stood up, and saw Clara on the floor. He went to her, and helped her up.

"Did we make it?" Clara asked.

"Hopefully." The Doctor said. He ran to the doors and opened them. Sunlight streamed into the entrance hall. Later, the Doctor and Clara were standing outside the Tardis. "I am sorry about what has happened." The Doctor said.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, well, tell you what, why don't you keep the console I placed in the entrance hall?" The Doctor asked.

"If it wouldn't bother you." Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh, no, not at all. Besides, I don't really need that console." The Doctor said. He unlocked the doors. "C'mon Clara, we've got things to do, exciting things to see, the universe is waiting for us." The Doctor said before he and Clara stepped into the Tardis. When the doors closed, the Tardis groaned and the lantern on top of it flashed on and off before it dematerialised from the Hogwarts courtyard. Professor McGonagall looked around, before she walked back into the castle. Inside the Tardis, the Doctor and Clara were looking at the console. "So, Clara, where to next?" The Doctor asked before he grinned.

The End.

**Doctor Who XI by Murray Gold begins**.


End file.
